


Maybe I Can Be Your Resting Hour

by glowinghorizons



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/glowinghorizons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place on the way back from Neverland. Hook is having trouble sleeping, and it turns out he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Can Be Your Resting Hour

**Author's Note:**

> The title is lyrics from the song "Resting Hour" by Green River Ordinance. This is really short compared to other things that I've written, but full of fluff.

He was trying to sleep, he really was. His entire being was exhausted. Mentally and physically, he felt as though he could sleep for years, and while he didn’t regret giving up his quarters to Henry, he wished that there had been  _one_ spare cot left for him to rest on. Instead, he kept his place at the helm for a few hours before he felt his eyes closing and decided that the magic of his ship would keep them on course long enough for him to catch a few hours of well needed sleep.

Of course, sailing and flying were two different things, and flying was so smooth, so quiet, that he suddenly found himself alone with his thoughts and he found it impossible to close his eyes and let sleep overtake him. A creak on the deck caused him to open one eye, the past few days in Neverland making him constantly on edge. 

"That doesn’t look very comfortable." Her voice, low and weary, reached him before she did, and when she finally came out of the shadows, he was for a moment reminded just how  _beautiful_  she was. Her hair shone in the pale light of the moon and the happiness she felt at having her son safe was clear on her face. She was positively glowing.

"It’s not," he said, a small smirk appearing on his face, "however, I have it on good authority that the bed  _you_  have tonight is quite comfortable, which begs the question: why aren’t you in it?” He felt a surge of satisfaction at seeing her blush at the implications - she was sleeping in the Captain’s quarters with Henry tonight, and he was convinced that it was that thought that was keeping him awake this night. Knowing that she was in  _his_  bedroom… in his  _bed_ … it was almost too much.

Emma shrugged before taking a seat next to him, “Henry hogs the bed.” She nudged his shoulder, “He says your quarters are very captain-y, whatever that means.” 

Killian chuckled, “That’s high praise coming from the guest of honor.” The night was so quiet and they settled into a comfortable silence, both of them staring at the stars overhead.

"I never got a chance to thank you."

Killian turned to face her, bringing their bodies closer together. “You don’t have to thank me, Emma,” he said softly. 

"Yes I do, we all do. We couldn’t have done this without you." She sighed, " _I_  couldn’t have done this without you.”

Their eyes met, and Killian felt something electric pass between them, something new and fragile and something that gave him so much  _hope_ that all he could do was pray that she felt even a shred of what he was feeling. “You’re happy,” he said, smiling when she blushed and looked down at her feet, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy.”

"I haven’t had much reason to be in the time we’ve known each other," she countered, and he raised a brow.

"Being graced with my presence should be reason enough, darling." He quipped, earning him a grin. He felt so content, so (dare he even think it) happy in this moment with her that part of him - a selfish part of him - wished that they’d never reach the other realm.

After a few moments of quiet, Killian spoke up, trying not to startle her as he was fairly sure that she had almost fallen asleep. “You should go back below decks, love. You need to rest.”

"So d’you," she mumbled, scooting closer and leaning her head against his shoulder. Killian tensed, waiting for her to realize how close she was and for her to get up and go to sleep, but she only burrowed closer to his side. He listened to her breathing slowly even out and quickly swallowed past the lump in his throat as his emotions threatened to get the better of him. Soon, the combination of the quiet creaking of the ship and the heat radiating from the woman next to him, Killian fell into the first dreamless sleep he’d had in years.

~~~~~

He was warm. That was Killian’s first thought upon waking, and for a moment he didn’t remember where he was. The sun was just beginning to rise, and in the golden light of the morning sun, Killian glanced down at the woman in his arms and felt his heart swell to an almost unbearable level. Sometime in the middle of the night, he and Emma had managed to stretch out on the deck, her head resting on his chest and their legs tangled together. Carefully so as not to wake her, Killian used the arm that was around her shoulders to pull her closer and press a kiss to her hair before he disentangled himself to head to the helm of the ship. 

After checking that they were still on course, he headed back to the spot where he had left Emma and picked her up, walking slowly so he didn’t jostle her much. He headed towards the Captain’s quarters and entered quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy inside, either. After settling Emma on the bed next to her son, he turned to leave, but stopped when he felt a warm hand grasp his. Turning around, he was sure adoration was painted all over his face as he was greeted with a sleepy Emma. “What time is it?”

He crouched beside her and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. “The sun is just starting to set. Go back to sleep.”

"Stay?"

Killian’s heart stuttered to a stop in his chest and his breath hitched at the look in her eyes, a look that he was sure she had seen from him over the last few days -  _hope_. 

Emma gently eased Henry over a few inches and made room for Killian on the bed, and he had no sooner laid next to her than she was curled next to him, her arm slung across his waist and hand resting overtop his heart, which was nearly beating its way out of his chest. He didn’t hesitate in wrapping his arms around her this time, pulling her close and burying his face into her hair as he struggled to keep his composure. This was far more than he had ever expected, and far more than he thought he deserved. “Emma,” he let out a breathless whisper, closing his eyes and saying a prayer that this wasn’t all a dream.

"If I hear one innuendo out of you, I will punch you," she muttered, and Killian couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh and pull her closer, grinning when she reached across him for his good hand, lacing their fingers together.

~~~~

The next morning, Snow and Charming enter the Captain’s Quarters to check on Henry, and the scene that greets them is not at all what they expected. Emma, Henry and Killian are sprawled across the bed, a tangle of limbs. Emma is facing her son, her hand resting lightly on his head while Killian is stretched out behind her, his good hand firmly on her hip while his hook arm is stretched underneath her head, providing a pillow.

"No," Snow said, grasping Charming’s arm before he can go wake everyone up, "let them sleep."

"There is a pirate in bed with our daughter!" 

"Who needs to sleep, along with your grandson. Leave them be."

"Snow, they -"

"They’re happy. C’mon, let’s see what we can scrounge up for breakfast." Snow silently guides her husband out of the room, glancing behind her once more to see her daughter sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her face.  _A family_ , Snow thinks,  _they look like a family._


End file.
